The Undocumented Tales of Fairy Tail
by CorpusMaximus
Summary: A usual day at Fairytail is far from the convention of normality. There never was a boring day at Fairy Tail. I doubt they even have that word in their dictionary. Series of oneshot drabbles. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail


The Undocumented Tales of Fairy tail

A usual day at Fairytail is far from the convention of normality.

Series of oneshot drabbles.

Chap 1

Natsu is happily skipping on his way to the guild. He is in a good mood today for he plan on going on a mission; he, Lucy and Happy, like usual. Maybe Erza and Gray will come too, that is, if they want to. He was never sure with those two. Often times, Erza was out doing some S class mission that he would get in trouble to if ever he snatched one. He shuddered as he remembered the time he actually stole one with Lucy. Although, they made it out successful, he does not want another repeat of it. Erza's wrath is something he doesn't want to mess with.

Deciding that for once he should enter the guild without destroying the doors, he pushed through it and was greeted with a few hellos from his guildmates. He smiled at the view. This was the usual demeanor of Fairytail: Gajeel wearing his usual frown in the corner, Mira behind the barstool cleaning sets of glasswares, Levy's nose buried deep in a book while being glomped on by Jet and Wakaba, Happy flying around midst him being drawn by Reedus and Gray sitting on a stool next to a washed up Cana.

Everyone was there except forLucy.

"Hey! Mira have you seen Lucy?" He stated as he walked to the pretty barmaid.

"Goodmorning Natsu! And yes, she just went to the bathroom." Mira said whilst avoiding a bottle that flew from somewhere across the room, missing her head by a few inches.

"Thanks Mira!"

Natsu decided to wait Lucy out. She shouldn't be long. He was getting pumped up at their future mission. He was sure that Lucy won't refuse him, she had no choice. If he can recall, Lucy's rent was coming in around a few days. He bet that this mission will really help her out. She'll even have some fun along the way! It's totally a win-win situation.

"Oi, Flame brain! Are you thinking? I can smell you burning your brains out from over here!" Gray called out, disrupting him from his thought process.

"What did you say Stripper?"a small red tick mark appearing on the side of his head.

"You heard me Pinky! Or have you gone deaf?" He snorted.

"You wanna go?!"

"Bring it!"

Natsu and Gray bickered to each other, ramming they heads together.

During their squabble, he can't help but think about Lucy. She was just in the bathroom, what is taking her so long?

He thought as he aimed a punch at Gray's direction.

Gray shifted and swiftly avoided his punch. He noticed a while back that Natsu's attacks were slower than usual, his dodges were a second later too. He was probably distracted by something. So he took this opportunity to swoop down to kick him low in the ankles.

Natsu was unable to dodge the kick. He stumbled and muttered a few curses before glaring at Gray.

"Fire dragon's pu-" Just as he was about to deliver another attack, Lucy entered his view, the flames dissipating from his knuckles.

"Luce!" As he happily skipped to the blonde mage, not noticing her face scrunched up in discomfort.

"Natsu, hello. Ah, Sorry but I think I'm going back to my apartment." Said Lucy apologetically as she slowly walked to the guild doors.

"Luce wait!" Natsu ran, catching up to Lucy and grabbing her arm. He was really disappointed, he was sincerely hoping to do a mission with her, for it has been a whole week since their last one.

She stopped and looked at him expectantly, wondering what the heck does he want. She wasn't really in a good mood today. For reasons that would be best discussed later.

"Luce! You know, you're a bit weird today..." He mumbled to her, not really sure how to say it.

"What?" She asked quizzically. She suspected that he would just invite her to a mission but this? She has no idea what he was talking about.

"I mean, um you smell different" He noticed this for a while now. Since she came out of the bathroom, her scent has been slightly off. She was still the usual vanilla but there has been a slight addition to her scent. It was stale and metallic, kind of like blood...

"Natsu I don't know what you're getting at." She deadpanned. She doesn't want to handle him and his antics right now. She's having cramps and she's getting cranky about it. Oh what she can give if only she can get away from this idiot and drink a nice hot cup of coffee...

"Are you hurt Luce?" He asked worriedly. He came to a conclusion that Lucy was hurt, why else would he smell of blood?

"Huh? I'm just having some cramps Natsu..." She said whilst rubbing her belly in hopes of trying to ease the growing pain. She just gotta get out of here, now.

She was suddenly interrupted when Natsu picked her up and threw her backwards. Her stomach hit his broad back as she realized that he was carrying her atop his shoulders.

"Natsu! Put me down!" She screeched, making him blanch at her voice.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" As she flailed her arms up and down and kicked her legs, much to no avail.

Her guildmates just sweatdropped at the scene. They weren't aware of what the two are up to, but they guess it was no big deal. Natsu and Lucy was just playing around after all, like how they usually are. No need to worry about anything. They thought to themselves as they diverted their attention to somewhere else, ignoring the two completely.

But some of the members were not that convinced. Gray, whom Natsu left in the middle of their fight, was now curious about his teammates. He was at his usual barstool, looking aroung at the guild while trying to avoid locking eyes with the not-so-hidden Juvia who was staring at him from the wooden pole for who knows how long. With nothing better to do, he followed Natsu who was on his way to the guild infirmary.

"Wendy!" Natsu screamed. Trying to get the attention of the petite sky dragon slayer.

"I need your help!"

"Yes Natsu san!" She scurried through the bustling people wondering why Natsu would need her help. She left Charle behind. Happy was currently trying to appeal to Charle by showing off the big salmon that he caught the day before.

Wendy smiled sweetly at the image of those two.

"Come on Wendy!" Natsu shouted from the infirmary.

"Ah yes!"

Now Gray was really suspicious. Why would they go to the infirmary and why do they also need Wendy? Was someone hurt badly?

But when you think about it, he didn't really notice anyone come back hurt. A few members took on missions, but no one has come back since then. So who could be needing the help?

He saw that Natsu was carrying Lucy. Could it be that Lucy was hurt? She didn't really went on a mission. Besides, she never goes on a mission on her own without either of team Natsu or occasionally Levy or Cana. He even talked to her minutes ago before he was ambushed by Natsu(-_-). She seemed fine, aside from the slight paleness of her cheeks and crankiness. But that was Lucy, right?

He let go of his thoughts as he went near the infirmary door trying to understand what was going on. He opened it and found Lucy lying on the white sheets, Wendy doing a check up on her.

"Yo, Wendy what's wrong with Lucy?" He said, announcing his presence.

"Oh! Gray san I was just doing a check up on Lucy san."

"What for?"

"Well ummm. Natsu san thinks something is wrong with her" she mumbled while looking sideways at the fire dragon slayer.

"She looks fine to me" Gray said nonchalantly.

"I AM fine Gray." Lucy said, emphasizing on the fact that she was perfectly fine. No bruises, scratches, fractures. No anything. She was getting really irritated at Natsu's behavior. Why was he even insisting that she is hurt?

But Natsu wasn't getting any of it. He was still convinced that there is, indeed something wrong in Lucy. He tries to explain it to them,

"But, Wendy! She smells different today... She smells a bit of blood"

"Ah! Was that it-"

Wendy was interrupted when Lucy punched Natsu in the head stunning him as to what he did wrong.

"Idiot! That's because it my time of the month!" She gritted her teeth at Natsu, who was apparently, still confused.

"Time... Of the.. Month? Huh?" He mumbled dumbly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have my PERIOD! You big goof!" She shouted while raising her arms in mock surrender.

But Natsu was still clueless. What the heck was a period? What was that about having your time of the month? Why would that have anything to do with Lucy bleeding?! He looked at Gray, in hopes of an explanation.

Lucy doesn't know what to say. Should anything really be said in this situation?! Up to what extent is Natsu's idiocy?! After stuttering incoherently, Lucy was finally able to say,

"A-are you serious?" While looking blankly at Natsu who still doesn't know what a 'period' is.

She slowly stand up, pulling Wendy by the lace of her dress and started backing away slowly, one step at a time.

"Wendy, I don't know whether idiocy is airborne or not, but we can never be too sure. I don't want to get any chances, let's get out of here before it affects us too." As she ran speedily away from Natsu, dragging Wendy along.

"Hey! Lusheee! I still don't know what it is!" Natsu shouted.

"Go ask Gray!" She responded.

"Wh-what! No Lucy! Help me out here! Don't Leave!" Gray wailed.

That was the day Gray was forced to teach Natsu what periods are.

(With Gray thinking of ways to get back on Lucy..)

A/N yeah I know, its lame. But I'm getting better! So till then, sit back and let me humor you with my lame-ass comedies. *cries* T-T

"The way writers know what you want is through your comments and suggestions." So why not give this big buddie a gift by commenting? Don't be shy, I don't bite :)


End file.
